


Adam and the Angel Heart

by michaelfalls



Series: Heart and Soul [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Poetry, Sequel to Michael and the Human Soul, or an attempt of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:15:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25817902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michaelfalls/pseuds/michaelfalls
Summary: Michael hasn't learned what it's like to be human but luckily for him, Adam is willing to teach.
Relationships: Michael/Adam Milligan
Series: Heart and Soul [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873357
Comments: 5
Kudos: 38





	Adam and the Angel Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Follows Michael and the Human Soul :)
> 
> Honestly, I don't think most of these can work with canon lore (RE: vessels and manifestation) but fuck canon lore y'all in MY domain now anything is possible bc I said so <3
> 
> Playlist: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5Q4J7Yb0JiM5E3swR7MfaA?si=5YaC39bQQvuC_2lbP91HBA

_you be you_   
_and i’ll be me_   
_it’s all we’ll ever need._   
**t.f.fox**

Soul of gold in Michael’s hands,  
the way the river twists and bends  
with the ever-changing tide.

A tide is never in control of a man who loves the sea,  
so it made sense that life didn’t belong to the man who lived the history.

Still, Michael thought that it was crass  
that a heart like Adam’s, fragile as glass,  
could be folded to fit the spine.

Castiel showed him every inch of blasphemy  
committed by his father -  
not his father, not anymore -  
and Michael watched every move,  
carelessly penned by a writer’s digits  
as Michael played a puppet.

It was a different kind of ache  
to know he wasn’t the only Michael  
and a different kind of sorrow  
to know that they never met his vessel.

He wondered if the other Michaels felt empty  
or if they were simply  
lonely.

Ten years that feels like a thousand and two hundred  
leaves a lot of time for Adam to observe.  
Michael knows what makes a human,  
but he never learned what’s to love.

"I think I'll get a little job."  
An offhanded comment that captured Michael's interest.

"A little job?"

"We're gonna have expenses," Adam had pointed out,  
like they both knew their plans weren't changing,  
like it was always going to be them together,  
and never separate.

Adam knows Michael could make life easy.  
He knows he could give him all the money he needed  
and show him all the sights he wanted to see.

It just seemed right to do it like this with him.

Michael doesn't point all that out,  
almost as if he knows why Adam didn't.

They get a job serving coffee in a little café  
where they get days off on Saturdays and Sundays.

Because they have no money,  
not enough for a place,  
Michael ends up securing them a motel room.

It's wide enough for one,  
bed big enough for two.  
The TV only plays reruns  
and a library blocked the view.

They settle in just fine.

Adam makes friends at work  
and one of them asks if he has anyone.

But what does it mean to have someone?  
Because you can never truly own a person.  
You can only keep them at your side  
and pray your presence is wanted.

One day, a young barista asks,  
curious and teasing,  
and Adam admits that there's someone he's seeing.

"His name is Michael," Adam says.

"Can I meet him?" she asks,  
an honest question.

It hurts when Adam hesitated  
as he tells her it's complicated.

It's one thing to always be close,  
it's another to be a ghost.  
When you are there, by his side  
but unable to be with his stride.

Michael manifests as a different face,  
dark hair and emerald eyes  
and a smile that spills with grace.

“Do you like it?” Michael asks  
though the face isn’t his.

Adam smiles and reaches out a hand,  
lets his fingers graze his skin.  
It took Michael more effort to be corporeal  
but it was worth it to feel him.

Adam’s hand runs over his knuckles.  
He follows with a quiet laugh  
and happily says, “Hey, Michael.”

And it is a soft thing,  
all sunshine and burning.  
Deep in Michael's heart,  
he feels the ache depart.

The room service lady doesn't see Michael when she visits.

Michael thinks he should do something about that.

With all the practice Michael does,  
he becomes a little more physical.  
He hoped that he could be seen  
by more than Adam's eyes.

He follows Adam to work,  
just like every day,  
and manifests when he sees Adam's friend come their way.

There is a moment where Michael thinks  
he can't see him at all.  
But then his friend flashes Adam a grin  
and asks him, "Is this your Michael?"

"My Michael," Adam affirms,  
laughing at the expression on his friend  
as Michael shakes his hand.

Adam finally pools enough money to rent a very cheap apartment.

There's no more room service  
but at least they have a view  
and a TV that plays more than bad reruns.  
Most important of all, they had a home.

"How did you come up with this?"  
Adam asks over his morning coffee,  
gesturing vaguely across Michael's face.

Michael's hand runs over the back of his neck,  
searching for an answer that wouldn't sound pathetic.

"I thought you would like it."

Adam grins, eyes matching the sunshine  
filtering in through plastic blinds.

"I like you," Adam says,  
going back to his coffee.

There is a lot of music on Earth  
that Michael has yet to know  
which means that Adam finds mirth  
in buying them a radio.

A singer full of soul and emotion  
plays as his voice relays his devotion.  
Michael believes his name is Sam Cooke.

“ _I’ll give you jewellery,_  
 _and money too_ ,”  
Adam sings, his voice is on key.  
“ _That ain’t all I’d do for you._ ”

Adam circles back to Michael,  
pulls him up to his feet.  
He holds his hands in his  
as he attempts to find the beat.

Michael had never tried dancing before  
so it is no surprise that he fumbles.  
He tries to keep up with Adam's form  
but over his toes, he stumbles.

Yet, Adam only laughs,  
"What, the powerful archangel doesn't know  
even a little bit on how to let go?"

"No," Michael admits,  
a little bit embarrassed.

"It's okay, I'll show you." Adam is grinning,  
beginning to pick up from where he left off.  
" _Bring your sweet loving,_  
 _bring it on home to me._ "

Step by step, they move.  
Awkwardly at first, then with grace.  
When he finally finds his groove,  
the rest falls in place.

Michael is looking out the windowpane  
when Adam suggests he come to bed.  
He almost reminds him that angels don't sleep  
but Adam looked so earnest he couldn't refuse.

One of the more fascinating things about sharing the vessel  
is that Michael is given the chance to do things he couldn't before.

He can taste the food he eats, for one,  
and now, he's trying to fall asleep.  
Some very foreign experiences but Michael was eager to have them.

He settles in next to Adam.  
It's almost like the first time  
they laid side by side in the Cage,  
but instead of cold steel, there is only memory foam,  
and it feels so comfortable.  
Michael had never let himself rest like this before.

The sleep takes him so completely  
that Adam was already up by the time Michael wakes  
all the way in the late afternoon.

"Morning, Sleepy," Adam teases,  
smiling at him through the reflection.  
"You slept for so long that I wasn't sure if you died."

"If I did, you would know," Michael mutters.  
There's a weird taste in his mouth  
and strange lines on his arms.  
"What are these?"

Adam's answer isn't very helpful.  
"Those mean you had a good sleep."

Michael decided that he likes burgers.  
Maybe it is a biased opinion  
because Adam loved burgers and Michael loved him  
but he did.

Adam makes Michael a cup of coffee that morning,  
steam a warm welcome to cooled cheeks.

Michael kisses Adam's knuckles as a thank you.

He only laughs and says, "Drink up."

God's voice is loud and clear when he says,  
 _Michael, I need you to obey._  
 _You must come to me_  
 _and leave Adam Milligan be.  
_

The answer is almost too easy  
when Michael simply says _Never_  
and listens as Adam talks about  
a customer with the funniest order.

God is stubborn, Michael knows this,  
so it's not surprising when he calls him again.

_Michael, listen to me._   
_I am still your Father._   
_Maybe I was wrong to leave you in perdition_   
_but didn't your time give you a sense of liberation?_

_I don't think it's fair that I had to be in a cage to feel free_ ,  
Michael retorts. _Why did you lie to everyone about me?_  
 _I never went mad... I had never been more clear than when I was there._  
 _I just don't understand why you keep up the warfare._  
 _The Winchesters could never lay a scratch on you_  
 _so why don't you just move on to something new?_  
 _If it was so easy to create a new Michael,_  
 _surely this is well below your level._

_You perfidious angel,  
I will deal with you later._

_Is that a threat or a promise?_  
Michael had a new sense of courage.  
The first time he had ever truly turned on his father.

_What happened to you to make you this way?_   
_You have never been the kind to disobey._   
_You know you were my favourite._

_If I was truly your favourite, you wouldn't make copies_ ,  
Michael argues, full of spite.  
 _If there are an infinite number of me, then ask one of them to help you._

_Is this because of Adam?_   
_It is, isn't it?_   
_You've been different since your freeing._

_I do love him,  
_ Michael says.

 _You loved me_ ,  
God counters.

 _Well, I love him more_ ,  
and Michael is final.  
 _If you try to harm Adam,_  
 _I will kill you._

Michael has gotten very used to sleep.  
Maybe he is catching up on all the hours he lost  
but he welcomes the bed with open arms.

More than sleep, Michael liked waking up.  
He liked that there is a body next to his  
and he liked that the sun glows on white bedsheets.

But more than that, Michael liked seeing Adam in the morning,  
when his hair is messy and eyes blurry,  
mumbling a vague 'good morning' stuck on his tongue.

It is things like that  
that makes Michael think sleep  
is his greatest experience.

Michael cracks a joke about a headline in the morning paper  
and Adam loses his mind laughing about it.

Then Adam kisses him on the cheek  
when he passes him to the sink.

Michael is surprised;  
life has never been so pleasant  
but here in this one-bedroom flat,  
Michael thinks he might deserve this.

_This is your last chance for redemption,_   
_your brothers are gone and you'll be no exception._   
_Assist me or I will make you._   
_There are graver things than losing a vessel._

Of course, God would try again.  
He is relentless if nothing else.

 _It's already too late, don't you see?_  
 _I was the one who told them how to trap you._  
 _And not just the spell. In fact, I opened the door._  
Michael can barely help but laugh in the sadness of his years of illusion.  
 _I sent Dean and Castiel to Purgatory with a spell to lock you away,_  
 _what about that makes you think I have a debt to pay?_  
 _As I have come to realise, I owe you nothing._  
 _You gave me the path but I ran my own course._  
 _Don't talk like you were there._

God attempts to coerce,  
 _if you don't help me, it will get worse._

And then, finally, Adam has enough.  
His voice shrinks in the face of theirs,  
yet still so incredibly powerful.

"Just shut up!" Adam commands.  
"You are in no place to make demands.  
You made your choice when you left your son in the Cage.  
Guess what? The world is not your stage."

_You have the audacity._

"I have an Archangel behind me.  
If you think I am scared of you, you're wrong."

_We will not help you with your poisonous resentment,_   
_If you want to destroy the Winchesters, that's not our predicament._

Just like that, it's over.

Adam wants to buy a new jacket.  
He tries on one after another and asks Michael for his opinions.  
Michael doesn't know much about fashion  
but he does love Adam,  
so he tells him he looks good in everything.

The joy in his chest  
when Adam smiles.

Adam has to get up for work  
but he refuses to wake.  
So Michael kisses the pad of his thumb  
and Adam startles up.

Then he laughs,  
tired and fond,  
and kisses the corner of Michael's lips.

And it is really  
a very good morning.

"Michael," Adam says,  
while he's making himself dinner.  
"You do love me, right?"

"More than anything," Michael answers.  
"Is there something wrong?"

"Just that I burned the spaghetti,"  
Adam says sheepishly.  
"And we don't have enough to make a new bowl."

Michael waves a hand over the spaghetti  
and it is good as new.  
"That's not a problem."

Michael wakes up to see Adam in his arms,  
chest rising then falling  
with the rhythm of a gentle tide.

But even this close,  
Michael thinks they're not  
close enough.

Michael kisses Adam for the first time  
when Adam is talking about how to make coffee.  
Michael has never felt this way before  
and he only craved to be closer to him.

Adam kisses back,  
hands running through his dark hair,  
and Michael thinks  
they're finally  
close enough.


End file.
